Aya Fujimoto
Aya Fujimoto is the second and middle daughter of the Fujimoto family and the younger sister of Sora Fujimoto and the older sister of Maiko Fujimoto. Appearance Aya has long, straight blonde hair that reaches to her mid back and purple eyes. She is beautiful and is average height. She is slender with pretty pale skin. She wears a black shirt and dark blue pants. She wears a grey sweater with a hoodie and a brown hat. She wears a pair of white shoes. She also has her hair in ponytail with a baby blue scrunchie around it. Personality Aya is very tombyish, hot tempered, reckless, and impulsive. When angered, she tends to use her fist first. This act have caused her to get in trouble in school often. Aya can be friendly towards people who she can get along with. Aya enjoys fighting and sports. However, she does admits that she loves the color pink but doesn't let others to know that because she hates stereotypes of girls liking pink. Aya also hates to dress up since she was a child. Despite being born into a wealthy family, Aya isn't close to a spoiled, rich teenage girl. Aya isn't good at studying and tries to be a good student at school. Aya shows to be a team player and makes sure that the school wrestler team works together in older to win matches. Despite her being reckless, she does loves her family very much and would do anything for them. History Aya was born in the Fujimoto family as the second and middle daughter. Growing up, Aya had to work hard not to live in her older sister's shadow and began to look for something that make her be unique. Eventually, Aya became interested in wrestling and began to train her body to become a member on a wrestling team. She was forced to wear dresses by her younger sister Maiko who wanted to play house with her older sister. Relationships Sora Fujimoto Aya has a close relationship with her older sister. Despite desiring not to live in Sora's shadow, she does look up to her a lot. Aya is known to be annoyed her sister because of her reckless behavior but the two love each other very much. Aya can be a bit annoyed by Sora telling her to do her homework every night after school. Despite having different personalities, the two sisters enjoys watching each other's hobbies and supports each other no matter what. Sora also helps Aya with her homework if the latter having problems with her work and needs help. Maiko Fujimoto Aya is extremely protective of her younger sister. Aya, along with Sora, always makes sure that Maiko is safe and happy. Although, they have different personalities, both Aya and Maiko get along with each other and share a strong bond with each other. When they were children, Maiko forced Aya to wore dresses since the former wanted to play dress up, much to the latter's embarrassment. However, Maiko admits that she is grateful to have a older sister like Aya to protect her even if it's not needed for most of the time. Aya cares deeply for Maiko and enjoys watching dance. Aya even comments that Maiko is a very graceful and beautiful dancer and should to be proud to have such a natural talent of ballet. Yui Komori Aya is very fond of Yui. Aya is very attached to her and often comments on how cute she is. Aya is very protective of her human friend and tries to stop the boys (the Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino) from biting her too much. Aya admires Yui a lot for the latter's strong will and kindness that the human has to put up with the boys for a long time now. She just wants her friend to be a more physical strong despite knowing that humans are physical weak against demons and other supernatural beings. Aya enjoys spending time with her and has a great deal of respect towards Yui. Abilities As a pure blooded vampire, Aya is very skilled and string. Trivia * Aya's name means "Color". * She is the strongest member of the wrestling team in the school. This makes sense, since Aya is a vampire and has inhuman strength. * Her favorite color is pink but hides this from everyone. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Noblities Category:Fujimoto Family Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Alive Category:Combat Able Characters